Blaming me
by Nariko-kobayashi
Summary: Sasuke terus menyalahkan Sakura karena tidak menggunakan sihir terhebatnya dari awal peperangan, Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sakura ?


Minna konichiwa !~

Saya Newbie di sini, dan ini fict pertamaku

jadi gomenne kalo jelek -"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Blaming Me**

**by : Nariko-kobayashi**

**Rate : T**

**Warning ! Gaje, OOC, Judul rada ga nyambung sama isinya, typo**

**Fantasy, Alternate Universe, Romance**

_**Enjoy~**_

Dentingan senjata, teriakan prajurit, erangan kesakitan, awan debu memenuhi udara, bau anyir darah, semua itu terekam jelas di mata maupun telinga gadis berambut pink ini.

"_Haah ~" _

jika bukan karena permintaan atau lebih tepatnya desakan sang tunangan, Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan atau mungkin berlatih sihir di Istana.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kembali, Memandangi panorama medan perang yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Pekerjaannya sebagai _**mage**_ sangat menuntutnya untuk terlibat dalam peperangan ini.

"Sakura ! Jangan melamun !"

Suara baritone itu membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

"_Hai' _! Sasuke-kun !" jawabnya.

Kembali fokus ke peperang yang dihadapinya, sekarang dihadapannya sudah ada sekelompok musuh yang berlari kearahnya dan siap dengan senjata mereka.

Kesal dengan semua hal ini, Sakura mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah membentuk lingkaran sihir bertuliskan tulisan – tulisan kuno.

"Tsunami !"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya daritadi ?! Kita tidak perlu membuang – buang tenaga dan juga beberapa prajurit di peperangan tadi !"

Ocehan sang tunangan berlanjut terus.

Grrr ! Sakura sangatlah kesal jika Sasuke – _tunangannya _mengomel karena hal – hal yang menyangkut kerajaannya.

Ya, Sasuke adalah raja dari kerajaan Konoha. Berasal dari klan Uchiha yang ternama, dan memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan, serta rambut berwarna biru donker yang mencuat kebelakang, sungguh beruntung Sakura karena dapat bertunangan dengan sang Uchiha yang satu ini.

"kau juga tau berapa banyak biaya yang kita habiskan karena harus merawat prajurit yang terluka. Belum lagi kita harus memberikan bantuan bagi mereka yang kehilangan anggota keluarga...!"

_**Brakk !**_

Cukup ! Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ocehan yang terus menerus dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke sedari tadi.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Sakura angkat kaki dari ruangan Sasuke tanpa berpamitan selayaknya istri, _**ralat, **_calon istri yang baik.

Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke

Selain kesal karena dipaksa untuk ikut dalam peperangan, Ia juga kesal karena Sasuke terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak langsung menggunakan sihir yang _super ampuh_ dalam menghadapi musuh banyak.

Tidakkah Sasuke tau, kalau sihir itu hanya dapat dipakai satu kali saja ?

Tidakkah Sasuke tau, kalau Ia nyaris pingsan karena menggunakan sihir yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaganya ?

"ugh!"

Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang berukuran queen size. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi kejadian – kejadian yang menyebalkan dihari ini.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan akhirnya mengalirkan air yang biasanya melambangkan kesedihan ataupun kekesalan

Perlahan – lahan Ia memejamkan matanya, dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

_tok tok tok_

"_ra ~, Sakura,"_

Sayup – sayup terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"masuk !"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan menampilkan wajah tunangan tercintanya

Ugh! Mau apalagi dia ?!

"Sakura..."

"Apa ?! Kau mau menyalahkanku lagi karena tidak langsung menggunakan sihir itu ? Atau sekarang kau mau memarahiku karena memukul meja dan keluar dari ruanganmu tanpa pamit?!" jawabnya dengan sarkastik.

"Sakura..., Maaf"

_huh ?_

Apakah pendengaran Sakura yang salah, atau baru saja sang tunangan yang terkenal dingin dan memiliki harga diri tinggi baru saja mengucapkan empat huruf yang masuk dalam **'**_**daftar kata atau kalimat yang paling sulit diucapkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke**' _?

"Maaf karena aku terus menyalahkanmu dan tidak memikirkan dirimu"

Sakura terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke dengan wajah semelas itu.

Perlahan – lahan Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan ke arah sang tunangan

Sakura merengkuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Maaf karena aku bersikap egois"

Sasuke tersenyum. Perlahan – lahan, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Semakin dekat, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, lalu...

_cup !_

_eh ?_

Wajah Sakura mendadak memanas mengingat hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke tadi.

_Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut_

Walaupun singkat, namun hal itu sudah memberikan dampak yang begitu besar bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang sudah menampilkan seringai khas-nya

"Hei, kau manis sekali dengan wajah yang memerah seperti itu Haruno Sa - ku - ra"

_blush !_ Wajah Sakura semakin memerah

"Dan, satu hal lagi yang perlu ku katakan kepadamu."

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan seringainya yang masih terpasang di wajahnya

"Lusa kita menikah, dan kau akan resmi menjadi _**Uchiha **_my dear~"

Oh _kami _! Ingatkan Sakura untuk bernafas sekarang !

**~FIN~**

**mind to review ?**

**No Flame !**


End file.
